1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to processes for making formulations useful for direct-compression powders. These powders are used in the manufacture of pharmaceutical tablets. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with processes for making directly-compressible formulations which also contain a fat-soluble vitamin. It has been found that the use of a unhydrolyzed gelatin (i.e. a gelatin having a bloom number between 30 and 300) in these tabletting formulations imparts satisfactory hardness to tablets made therefrom, and that emulsions made with unhydrolyzed gelatin do not exhibit off-odor problems. Moreover, it has unexpectedly been found that a mixture comprising an unhydrolyzed gelatin can be spray-dryed by conventional means.